In the Middle of the Night
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: What can happen in the middle of the night in a house full of rockstars and their friends? A lot of things. *Jonas LA fic! Series of randomly funny one-shots!
1. The Random Flushing Sound

**A/N: ghost in the bathroom! HAHAHAHA! Randomly got this from my friend Nicola**

**Disclaimer: own nothing…**

* * *

"Dude, I keep hearing this sound like the toilet's flushing," said Kevin, walking into Joe's room in his purple bunny slippers. "It's weird. Can you fix it?"

Joe blinked open his eyes to see his older brother's form over him. The big curly hair was a dead giveaway. "The toilet?" asked Joe, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes. The toilet. What did you think I said? The schmoilet?" asked Kevin, shoving his stuffed bunny into Joe's face. "Now come on. Go fix the toilet. It's scaring me, Joe."

The middle Lucas brother sighed and pulled a pillow over his face. "Kev, go away. I'm trying to sleep, okay? You just need to take a chill pill. Not literally, 'cause I don't know what that'd do to you. You'd be like bouncing off the walls, stupid."

"But it's a chill pill," noted Kevin, staring at Joe with his eyes glazed over with a slightly confused expression. "I'm supposed to chill…"

"You're also Kevin," sighed Joe. He pushed the pillow tighter to his face and struggled to block out all the noise.

A flushing sound came.

"THERE IT IS!" Kevin squealed, jumping into the bed beside Joe and praying that there wasn't a ghost in this house too. "Make it stop, Joe. Please make it stop." He pulled Joe's blankets over his head. "It's scary, Joe."

With a snort of annoyance, Joe got out of his bed and threw the pillows at Kevin. "Dude, please just get off my bed."

Kevin obeyed and got up. "Are we gonna go check the toilet?" he asked, voice close to quivering.

Joe nodded and sighed.

"Okay, good, I'll stay here and you go check the toilet." Kevin dived back into Joe's bed. "Tell me when you get it to stop flushing when no one's in there."

"Well did you ever think that someone might be stuck in the toilet?" asked Joe.

"OH MY GOSH, NICK'S STUCK IN THE TOILET AGAIN!" Kevin bolted from the bed and being buried in pillows and ran from the room. The door closed shortly behind him with Joe locking it a moment later. He made a quick mental note to keep the door locked at night from now on.

A big bang occurred on the door. "Joe, I think your door's stuck. And Nick's not stuck in the toilet. It's all good." Kevin pulled on the door a little bit more. "Joe?"

"Sleeping," called the middle Lucas brother, pulling the pillow over his face and letting his eyes fall shut while Kevin freaked out in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: hahahaha! Stupid Kevin… and stupid Joe for not keeping his door locked in the first place. Thx for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**


	2. The Island

**A/N: here's another one. Lolz.**

**Disclaimer: own nothinn**

* * *

Kevin woke up, blinking open his eyes before quickly rubbing the sleep from them. The sun was shining bright above his head. "OH MY GOSH, THE ROOF FELL OFF!" A moment later, the oldest Lucas brother looked around. "Alright, why are we on the beach?" he asked.

Joe sat up beside him. "I do not know..."

"We're on an island," commented Nick from a few paces away. "You know," continued the songwriter, "like on 'Survivor'."

Stella and Macy appeared from the forest of tropical trees near the center of the island. "This is crazy, guys. How did we get from our rooms in LA to an abandoned island?"

"Is this some kind of stupid reality show?" asked Kevin. "Are we on like Punk'd or something?"

Joe shrugged beside him.

Nick was looking around. "Then let's just go with it," he said. "We can even vote people off the island and stuff."

"Why would we do that?" snorted Kevin. "There's safety in numbers."

"There's also safety in having more food for yourself and less for everyone else," pointed out Stella, flipping her platinum blonde hair from her eyes. "So it's pretty much survival of the fittest out here."

Macy cast a glance at her friend, and said, "Yeah, Stellz, that probably means your going to be the first to go..."

The blonde girl stared at Macy, her eyes getting a little wider.

"We could always eat each other if needed," added Joe. "But it'd be really weird to eat Stella. So I'd vote Kevin."

Kevin's eyes widened bigger than Stella's. "Me? Why me? I'm your brother!" he stuttered, now scared to be eaten by his brothers and Macy and Stella.

"You're also the oldest," pointed out Nick. "And the least stringy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No," said the youngest brother. "I'm just saying that you have the most meat on you so you'll last the longest."

Joe looked up at the sky. It was night. "Okay, who wants to eat Kevin?"

Macy and Stella timidly raised their hands while Nick and Joe sighed and said at the same time, "We'll go get firewood."

"NOT IF I RUN FIRST!" yelled Kevin, making a run for the forest of palm trees that created a jungle of tropical plants.

Before he could get very far, Nick and Joe were hanging onto his ankles for dear life while Macy already had his hands behind his back and was working to tackle him to the ground as Stella made her way towards the group attacking Kevin, trying not to get sand in her sandals. "The names of these shoes are very misleading," she whined before stumbling and finally knocking Kevin over as she tumbled into him. "They do not do well in sand," she breathed as she regained some of the air in her lungs from the fall.

As they pinned down Kevin, they all stared down at him in a circle.

Kevin bolted upright in bed.

A circle of people were looming above him.

The oldest brother let out a somewhat girlish scream and bolted from the bed, running out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom across the hall.

"Crap," muttered Joe, capping the permanent marker. "He woke up before we could draw the mustache on him."

* * *

**A/N: hahaha! Review please!**

**~Sky**


	3. Macy's Nightmare

**A/N: It's amazing how little im getting done lately…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Depending on what im going to write…**

* * *

Macy knocked lightly on the doorframe. She kept her eyes inside on the moonlight-washed body of Nick sprawled across his bed, the sheets half covering him and also half not.

She noticed he didn't twitch or move a muscle. The girl knocked a little harder, not wanting to go in without his approval. It would just be rude.

And still, Nick didn't move.

The thought crossed her mind that he may be dead, but she quickly pushed it away. He was fine. She knocked on the door again, harder once more. Maybe he'd hear her eventually.

A thick deep purple blanket was wrapped around her shoulders almost like a cape and her hair was straight as an arrow shining down her back in the little bit of trickling moonlight that was coming in through the shut up windows.

"Nick," she whispered, hoping he'd hear her this time. She wasn't sure she wanted to just go in there and poke him quite yet. Then he'd be mad. And the only thing worse than Nick mad was Kevin on a seven year old's sugar hype. So Macy really, really didn't want to get him mad.

He still didn't stir.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she tippy toed into his room and reached one hand out from her cape-like blanket and prodded him with one finger. "Nick," she whispered, really hoping he wasn't mad for her waking him up in the middle of the night. It was for a perfectly good reason anyways so why would he be upset? …right?

Nick moved, only slightly. He pulled away from whatever was touching him and swatted at Macy's hand for a moment before his face was buried in a pillow.

She poked him again, a little harder this time. He was a really deep sleeper. Weird.

Bolting up from his bed, Nick grabbed the guitar by his bedside and held it over his shoulder like a baseball bat, scared out of his wits. Then his deep brown eyes found Macy. "You could've knocked," he muttered quietly, putting the guitar back down where he had gotten it from in his hurry to beat whoever had come into his room.

"I did," she whispered, trying to keep her voice low because Kevin and Joe's rooms were just a bit down the hall. "You kept on sleeping."

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his dark curls. "What are you doing in here, Mace? You're supposed to be in the guest house with Stella." His eyes met hers and he saw the apprehension that she was set on. "What's the matter?"

She just moved towards him, blanket still around her shoulders and she gave him a big hug. "I had a nightmare," she murmured, burying her face in his chest. Her eyes shut and she drank in the moment.

Nick, not experienced with girls having nightmares and sneaking into his room at- he looked at the clock- four in the morning, just wrapped his arms around her and tucked her small adorable body into his chest. "Do you want to tell me?" He decided that treating her like he did Frankie when he had nightmares was the best way to go since he didn't know any other way. And teenage girls and ten year old boys weren't that different anyways, so it had to work in some cases.

Just shaking her head, Macy pulled away from him slightly, wrapping the blanket around her again. "Can I stay with you?" she asked, sad eyes looking up at him.

The only reply was a nod. Then he crawled back into the bed and Macy followed, blanket still tightly wrapped around her. "Thanks," she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

A long silence followed, Nick stroking Macy's hair in the darkness as she curled into him. Finally, Nick broke the silence. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked, keeping his voice soft and calm for her.

"You'll laugh," she murmured into his warm body. "You'll laugh at me because it's so stupid." Macy felt Nick pull her a little tighter at that.

"I won't."

"Yes, you will. Trust me, it's stupid."

"Mace…"

She hated it when he used that sweet tone of his. She hated it when she looked into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but his inner beauty. Macy always wanted to smack herself out of it when she saw his puppy dog pouting face. So she countered. "Nick…"

He was unfazed by her attempts to make him let this go. "Mace…"

She let out a sigh and pulled away from his chest a little bit so that she could look up into his amazingly gorgeous face. "I had a bad dream that Scooby Doo got eaten by a cheese monster, okay?" Macy huffed before burying her face in Nick's chest again.

He was glad Macy didn't notice anything after that because she was quickly asleep. And Nick fought to stifle the laughter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so behind lately. Srry guys. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**


	4. Bets and Mugs

**A/N: spreading myself out through FF categories is hard…**

**Disclaimear: own nothinggg**

* * *

Joe stalked into the kitchen and flicked on the light with one finger. He blinked his eyes open from the sleep and looked into the small, now brightly lit room and jumped in surprise.

"Hi, Joe," said Macy, sipping coffee from a cup while flipping through a teen fan magazine she'd probably read a thousand times by now. "What's up?"

He stared at her for a few more minutes before approaching the kitchen to get what he wanted. Joe reached into the fridge for a yogurt. "Why are you awake? It's two in the morning, Macy."

She smiled and sipped some more from her mug. Dark rings were under her brown eyes. "Stella made me a bet that I couldn't stay awake all night. Turns out, I've stayed awake longer than she has." She pointed her thumb over towards the couch. "She crashed at about midnight. I've been awake for a while yet. I think the pro bass fishing put her to sleep. I guess it's a good thing for me. Now she won't know what I'm watching this late at night. And she can't criticize my food choices."

The middle brother stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and digging a spoon out of a small drawer. He set it on the counter. "What do you win now?"

Her only response was a little shrug. "I don't know actually," said Macy, her voice a bit higher than before. "I think it'd be something like her wardrobe for the week or something, but it's hard to say. Stella was just like 'I bet you can't stay up' and I was all like 'You're on!' and we didn't get much past that…" Her fingers flipped the page of the magazine.

Joe pulled the lid off his yogurt. "Okay then. Girls are weird."

"Yes," said Macy, "yes we are."

He eyed her carefully before looking back to his yogurt and picking up the spoon. Her mug caught his eye. "Do I even want to know where you got that ugly mug?" he snorted with a short laugh.

The girl's face fell into a slight pout, her eyes glazing over with hurt. "Joe, that's so mean."

He shook his head quickly. "Macy, Mace, that's not what I meant, I meant the actually mug _mug_, not your face. Your face is pretty, not ugly. You don't have to worry about that or else Nick would definitely be the one to tell you. Either him or Kevin because Kevin's just a knucklehead, honestly."

She pouted. "Nick made me the mug. And he said Kiara was making fun of him for it. She called it 'whacked' and stuff, but I can kind of tell why…" She trailed off slightly, taking another sip out of the ceramic cup thing. "I have to give him credit for trying though. He should keep his fingers on the keyboard and on the guitar. I'm just saying. It's for his own good and all…"

Joe chuckled for a moment, sticking a small metal spoon into his yellow colored yogurt. "I second that. Without him, we would be a wordless and soundless band."

Macy just smiled as Stella let out another long, loud snore from the couch. "This'll be a long night, don't you agree?"

And he nodded, spooning some of the yogurt into his mouth. "Cheers." He raised his yogurt container in the air and Macy softly hit her ugly ceramic mug with the heart on it. She replied with a soft "Cheers" right back.

* * *

**A/N: hehe. There's another installment. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review with that cute little button or else it'll eat you in your sleep. ^.^**

**~Sky**


	5. When Bears Attack

**A/N: on a roll, not gonna stop. Just keep swimming. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Don't doubt it.**

**

* * *

**

Nick stared at Macy in the darkness, eyes wide in horror. He blinked a few times. "Macy, whatever you do, do not turn around. There's a teddy bear and it's trying to kill you."

Macy's eyes widened and she let out a long cold scream, jumping up and down and running over to Nick and throwing her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she screamed and cried and he laughed his head off.

Finally, once she calmed down and realized she wasn't dead, she stared at her beloved boyfriend. "I hate you, Nick."

"Teddy bears aren't capable of killing," he told her, a crooked and shy smile plastered across his lips. "I thought you would know that."

She stammered out in a yell, "YOU'RE CUTENESS CONFUSED ME, NICHOLAS LUCAS!" And Macy stormed off to the guesthouse.

Nick followed her, making sure no more teddy bears attacked. A smile was still stuck on him.

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Been a while since I updated. Thought this was cute. Please review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
